


Found Family

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Shara Dameron-Solo [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Family Fluff, Father Ben Solo, Father Poe Dameron, Fluff, M/M, Minor Kaydel Ko Connix/Rose Tico, Other, Parents Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, halloween fluff, in june
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben reflects on all he’s lost and all he’s found.





	Found Family

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sacrifice
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

He wasn’t Supreme Leader anymore. When he had been Supreme Leader, he had been so confident he could put things right, make things the way they should be. He wasn’t in that position of power anymore. He didn’t have ships at his command.   
  
And yet, Ben Solo was glad. More than glad, actually. He was relieved. Even preparing his sweet daughter’s Festival of the Dead costume (she was going as a princess. Very appropriate), he looked down at her and patted her head. “Ready to go, little heroine?”  
  
Shara grinned. She was practically bouncing on her heels. “Is Paige here yet? Is Kitty?”  
  
“They’ll be here soon. Just calm down.” Ben could safely say that seeing his daughter’s enthusiasm for the Festival of the Dead was almost contagious. Maybe he was like that once upon a time too. “Patience, young one,” he couldn’t help but say, and Shara giggled.   
  
Poe stood off to the side, smiling all the while.   
  
Finally, the doorbell rang, and Ben answered it.   
  
“Paige!” Shara exclaimed, running over to hug her friend. Paige was three years older than five year old Shara, and though she had Rose’s dark eyes, she had Kaydel’s blond hair. She was dressed up as a witch, which was enough to make Ben smile.   
  
Even as the girls talked amongst themselves, Ben smiled. He had given up a lot for their family, including being Supreme Leader of the galaxy, but he found he would have it no other way.


End file.
